


Praising Duma

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, duma is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Kiran gets dicked by Duma, that's it.





	Praising Duma

**Author's Note:**

> DUMAFUCKERS COME GET Y'ALL JUICE HE'S H O T

The sound of the door lock sounds miles away as Duma presses his lips against my own, one hand removing my cloak and the other rubbing my groin. He doesn't break away to breathe, which doesn't sound surprising since he's a god in his world. My cloak is removed and tossed to the side and he breaks away to remove my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. 

"You're eager today, love." Duma whispers as he moves my hands to remove his armour. Duma makes little nips at my neck as I work to undo the clasps. After what seemed like an eternity his chest piece is off and I go down on my knees to undo his belt, which is relatively easy, and I move to unclasp his shorts while he feels my body with his hands.

His shorts are off, and Duma kicks off his sandals, and the only thing that I care about is his thick, half hard cock in front of me. I don't hesitate to start licking at it, moving from the base all the way to the tip as I shimmy out of my boxers. I grasp the base with one hand and fondle his large balls with the other as I flick my tongue at his cockhead, Duma groaning in appreciation. I start to ease my mouth on his thick length, which is starting to grow now that I've given it attention, so I move slow. Before long, I'm almost to the base of his cock, my face almost buried against his dark green pubes. He moans out as I go all the way to his bush, his now stiff cock deep in my throat. I give his thigh two taps, and he guides me off his cock before immediately sinking back halfway.

He's fucking my mouth slow at first, which I don't mind since it prepares me for the fun part. He speeds up his pace and before I know it he's balls deep in my mouth. "Ah, Kiran..." Duma moans out as I give him another tap on his thigh, and my love holds my head in place as he fucks my mouth faster. He lets out a few gasps as he thrusts his thick cock in me and I'm turned on as I rub my own cock with my hand as Duma uses me for his own satisfaction. Duma brutally thrusts his dick in my mouth, balls slapping against my chin, and before I know it, he pops out and lifts me up and places me on my back on our bed. He holds his cock and lines it up with my ass, slowly entering me as we moan out from the pleasure. Duma moves slowly, and then he's finally all the way in my ass, and then he begins his slow thrusts. Duma is well endowed, so he thrusts slowly in me so it's not extremely painful for me, but I get tired of slow quickly. I move my hips down on his cock, and I think he understands me.

"Fuck me, Duma." I moan out. He doesn't hesitate to pick up the pace immediately. Duma grabs my legs for leverage and he fucks me hard and fast, his balls slapping against my ass as I moan out in pleasure and gasp. He doesn't slow down once, fucking me good and groaning at the tightness around his length. He's fucking me so hard I'm almost screaming and a moaning mess, and I think if he wasn't holding my legs I'd get pushed by the force of his thrusts. Duma is fucking hard into me, and then he pulls out and flips me over onto all fours. He thrusts his big cock back in and holds my arms as he slams home, making sure I can feel it for days. I'm a screaming mess now, occasionally moaning out his name as he fucks me the hardest he has yet. I think he's beginning to near his orgasm, as he maneuvers the both of us, him laying on the bed as I lay on top of him. I'm bouncing on his cock and then he bends his knees and then slams home. He fucks up into my ass as I ride him, his breaths getting a bit shaky as there's now inconsistency in his fucking.

"I'm about to cum, Kiran." Duma moans out as he fucks me, breaths getting more shaky as he loses speed for more power, making me moan and scream out his name. He lets out a big groan and a "fuck" and before I know it his hot seed is shooting into me. Duma doesn't stop fucking me as he milks his big dick in my ass, hot liquid filling me up. He still thrusts into me as I furiously jack myself off, moans getting higher. "Cum for me, Kiran." He says as he bucks up and I do. Semen spurts out of my cock and it lands on Duma's toned abs, his chest and a little bit on his face. Duma fucks me through it and soon enough I stop shooting out cum on his body. I think his balls are spent, as he then pulls out and immediately after I feel semen spilling out of my ass. He turns me around and gives me a kiss. "I think we need to spice things up sometime." I say. "You think?" Duma says as he nips at my neck. "Yeah, I have a few ideas in mind." "Oh? You'll have to tell me tomorrow." I nod and I rest my head on his chest as we fall into slumber.


End file.
